the story of rigel rinenson
by curious
Summary: lily and james' time at hogwarts. my version of their 4th year. hilarious pranks, voltemort coming in to power, and in the middle a group of friends. rigel is my own character, and i own almost nothing else. so please read and review!!!!!!!!!!


                "Oh damn it!" yelled Rigel "where could he possibly be?!" she asked no one in particular. She was crawling around on the floor of the King Cross-station looking for her pet snake.

          "Oh he has to be here, I only had him a minute ago!" she mumbled to her self as she made a mental note never to put the cage down, and always remember to lock it.

          "There he is," she cried in delight when she saw him through the crowd, as she stood up and ran after him, mumbling sorry and excuse me as she pushed her way through the crowd. And there he was as she stood over him and picked him up, he was a small snake only about has long as her arm, and very skinny. He quickly rapped his body around her arm as they made there way back to her stuff, and his cage.

          "I know you don't like your cage, but you only have to stay in it till we get on the train" she tried to explain to him

          "I know" the snake said "but it's so uncomfortable in there" he complained

          "Fine then stay on my arm but no scaring people as we walk by, ok Conir?" she reasoned with him

          "Fine, fine" Conir answered. They had reached their stuff by then and Rigel picked it all up as she made her way to platform 9 ¾. As she neared the platform nine she noticed a teenage boy, probably around the same age as herself standing by the barrier between platform nine and platform ten. He had brown hair, and blue eyes, and was quit muscular; she observed. As she watched him he looked around, as if he was about to do something he wasn't suppose too. And then he walked through the barrier. Rigel gasp and dropped all her stuff on the floor, she slowly walked toward the barrier and put her hand toward it, it went through. Then remembering she had dropped her truck and Conir's cage she walked back and picked both items up and carried them to the barrier. She smiled to herself. You'd think by now I wouldn't be surprised by that stuff, Rigel thought to herself, the whole muggle up bringing was still in her. She then walked through the barrier, and tripped over her own feet as she got to the other side, it happened all the time. But instead of falling on the ground she knocked right into the boy she had seen before, knocking him over instead of falling down herself.

          "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean too," she explained, offering a hand up

          "No big deal" he answered taking her hand. She helped him up.

          "Sorry again about knocking you over, I'm a bit clumsy. This is the Hogwarts Express right?" she asked, making sure she hadn't guessed wrong

          "Yes it is," he said confirming for her that her guess had indeed been right. "What year are you in, you don't look like a first year?"

          "I'll be a 4th year at Hogwarts. I'm a transfer student. The only reason I ever guessed were this place was, was because I saw you," she explained, relieved that she had found the right place.

          "Oh you saw that?!" he exclaimed "I thought for sure no one had seen me"

          "No one else did," she said, a bit of silence followed her answer. "What year are you in?" she inquired, wondering exactly how old this boy was.

          "4th year, same as you" he answered

          "You're parents muggles?" she asked, trying to get to know more about him.

          "Only my mum, my dad went to Hogwarts when he was my age. Though unfortunately he couldn't come today, both of my parents had some real important meeting or whatever"

          "Mine too, though I guess it helps that they are still a little freaked out about this whole witch thing. Though my mum's great uncle was a wizard or something like that." She said, resisting the temptation to call her mom right then and there, and yell at her for being such a racist imbecile. Though she didn't of course. He didn't answer right away after her bit of information, it seemed like a sensitive subject to him, and he did really want to hear the problems of a perfect stranger. 

          "Now come on, we'll miss the train if we stand here and talk all day" he said, as he started to walk toward the Hogwarts Express, changing the subject fast. "I'll introduce you to all my friends"

          "Are your friends nice?" she asked as she followed him

          "Of course they are, you didn't think I'd have stupid gits as friends, did you?" he answered as he stepped onto the train "would you like some help with your trunk?" he offered. 

          "No thanks I got it." she said as she tried to lift her truck onto the train

          "Oh come one, I can help," he said as he observed her struggle to lift her truck

          "All right" she consented, as she finally let go of it, and grabbed her cage. "Here take the trunk for me please"

          "What's that?" he said pointing to her arm as he bent down and lifted the trunk onto the train from her, a bit startled at what he saw on her arm.

          "I'm a snake," Conir hissed at him, as Rigel followed the boy on to the train

          "Don't hiss Conir, not when he hasn't done anything" lectured Rigel

          "He didn't know I was a snake, I feel that's reason enough" the snake countered

          "Still, no hissing. People tend to not like snakes th…"

          "Not like snakes!" interrupted Conir, as if it was a very bizarre thing.

          "He-he talks?" questioned the boy (a bit of fear in his voice), also interrupting their conversation "you know the ones that talk are extremely poisonous?!"

          "Oh yes, the manager at the pet store told me, when I bought him. But Conir won't bite me. Right Conir?"

          "Correct, as for other people though" Conir said, following up with a hiss, as the boy backed away.

          "Now cut it out Conir you know very well you wouldn't bite a friend"

          "Maybe" said Conir, leaving the boy to decide wither or not he actually would.

          "Ella is not going to like this," said the boy, the sides of his mouth teasing at a smile

          "Whose Ella?"

          "A friend, and she hates snakes"

          "That's really too bad, there great company" a look of pity on her face for the poor girl.

          "She doesn't like animals like that, only like puppies and stuff you know," he explained, as he started walking through the train, checking the compartments as he went.

          " Oh, please I would take snakes and spiders over kittens and puppies any day. Through I do love tigers." She commented as she followed him down the aisle, Conir smiling at the comment about she liking snakes over dogs (that is if snakes can smile).

          " Yeah, but James and Sirius have lots of fun torturing her. They play the most hilarious pranks on her. And she deserves it too, she can be the biggest bitch." He said, finally stopping at a compartment door, the one at which Rigel could hear a scream erupt just as he stopped.

          "Come in Remus," yelled the laughing voice of a boy, coming from right in side the compartment. Rigel stepped next to Remus, and saw a most hilarious site.  Inside the compartment was a teenage girl, about her own age, was yelling hysterically at the 2 boys in the compartment with her. She was obviously yelling because of the fact she was turning a different color every 2 seconds, not to mention the fact that it was in different patterns as well (pot-a-dots, stripes, stars, ect…). The girl looked like she would burst open any second now, from the way she was screaming. Rigel just couldn't help but burst in to laugher, this had to be Ella.

          "And whose your friend?" said one of the boys, talking over the girls screams. He had messy black hair and boring gray eyes, his face breaking into a wonderful smile. 

          "Yeah, Remus, you big flirt. I thought that was my job," said the other boy, clamping a hand over the girl's mouth to muffle her cries. He had short hair and piercing midnight eyes. A crooked grin plastered on, as his eyes took Rigel in. And she broke into a new round of laugher.

          "This is…. Sorry I don't know your name," said a slightly pink-faced Remus, though if it was because of the boy's comments or because he was dieing to burst out laughing like she was, Rigel wasn't sure.

          "Rigel" she said though giggles. 

          "Oh hi, I'm Sirius," said the boy with the crooked grin, jumping up and sticking out his hand. The other still over the girls mouth.

          "Nice to meet you" she said, a shy smile on her face.

          "James Potter at your service" said the other, also jumping up. She shook his hand, and lowered herself into a seat next to the door. She was happy to meet friends on her first day; they weren't exactly her forte, well at least not with girls. Even the guys had a problem excepting her as a friend, they tended to hit on her instead.

                Authors note: so what do you think? I have always been interested in the adolescents of Lily, James, and their comical friends (unfortunately the includes Peter), so I wrote a story about it. I figured I'd insert my own character, mostly just because I felt like it. Lily will soon come in; so don't worry..  So please review and tell me your thoughts!! And please let others now about this fic, cause I just love reviews!!!!!!


End file.
